Red dead redemption: Poisonous dynamite
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: (Red dead redmption) When Abigail and Jack are killed John is heartbroken and seeks comfort from Bonnie MacFarlane and is determined to avenge his family! (Set after "The last enemy that shall be destroyed") Rated M for language. (Please Read and review)
1. Chapter 1 Poisonous dynamite

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (Unfortunately) Everything belongs to Rockstar! (Most of this is from the game, but like I said, I own nothing)

**A/N:** Okay, You guys enjoyed my last RDR fanfiction so here is another one. I hope you enjoy it! (Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 1. Poisonous dynamite.**

"One of them machines can turn men into angels!" John gazed down, he was secretly amazed by what his son was saying, but he remained stoic.

"One of those machines can turn men into angels…"  
"John come here" The voice of Uncle aggressively echoed thought-out the farm. "John come here quick!" John obeyed and casually walked towards uncle, accompanied by Jack. The old man shoved a rusty telescope into his hands.  
"Take a look at that" He ordered. The light of the sun that was already beating down upon almost blinded John, but he could still see what Uncle wanted him to. Men, hundreds of them, most on foot and armed with deadly killing machines.  
"Jack go inside and lock all the doors, no matter what happens don't come outside! You hear me? What ever happens!" Jack backed away, with terror mutating his face.

"Okay…."  
"Come 'ere, Son" Jack obeyed. John threw his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly. "What ever happens keep the doors locked and your mother inside! Promise me, Son! Promise me!" Jack's voice was shaky. "Who is it, Pa?"

"Just some old 'Friends', Me and Uncle will take care of it. Now you go inside and keep the doors and the windows locked!"  
"I hear you" Jack repeated his actions and backed away.

"Then run!" John blared.  
"Yeah run, Boy" Uncle's gazed was fixed upon their oncoming threat.

"Well, Old man, looks like things is about to get settled once and for all"  
"So it seems…" This was it, it was now or never. Both John and Uncle forced their guns from their holsters and dived for the nearest rock.  
"Come on, Old man, I'm gonna need you to help me out here!" Gun shots violently soared past them-narrowly missing their faces. John had been in many gun fights like this, but this one was by far the most terrifying. His family was in even more danger, and he blamed himself, but he would fight for his family until his last breath. The soldiers gradually drew closer and closer, John lay his riffle on the cross-grained boulders and aimed. He destroyed the first few easily with some gruesome head-shots. "I wont let you take them again!" He cried out!

"What they hell do they want, John?!" Uncle got no answer.

"It's me you want! Not them!" There were even more of them now, maybe more than they could handle and they were coming from all angles. John gambled, and fired a dozen bullets into the distance-and to his delight, screams echoed out afterwards. That was it, they were gone-well the first wave was gone. But there would be more.  
"Get inside, John, I'll keep watch out here!" John hesitated for a moment, but then bolted towards the house. "Get in there! They'll be more comin'!" John shoved the door and was shocked that Jack had neglected to lock it.

"What are we goin' to do now?" Abigail was trembling.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!" Cried Jack. He rushed toward his father, gun in hand.

"Stay inside, you hear? Like I said!" John ordered sternly. "They'll be more coming!" Abigail tried her best to hold Jack back, but he refused to leave his Pa and he sped out of the house-leaving his mother on her own. John was horrified to his son putting his life in such danger, and as much as he wanted to argue and force his son back into the safety of the house, he knew all too well that it wouldn't work.

"Pa? What do they want?"

"I dunno, Son. But whatever it is, it end here!" They both stood on the porch, aiming their riffles as the next wave of soldiers flooded towards them on horseback.

"Oh, Look how many there are! They're gonna kill us aren't they?!" Jack shivered and his voice shook with fear.

"No! I ain't gonna let that happen!" John tried his best to reassure his son and calm him, but he failed. He really hated himself for putting his family at such a risk. Anger pulsed through John's veins, he was determined to make sure this was the last time he would be bothered by these sons of bitches! He angrily reloaded and took out half a dozen men and horses. He repeated his actions over and over, and he never failed. But there was a certain death that he didn't cause, Blood poured from Uncle's chest and he collapsed on the ground.

"Uncle!" Jack cried out as he rushed to the old man's side. "Are you alright?!" Uncle wriggled around and slammed himself against the wall and just about sat upright while Jack continued to fire-and this time, he succeeded in hitting his target.

"Dammit, I'm hit!" He groaned. John continued to murder the invading soldiers-completely unaware of the death that was taking place meters away from him. He took a few more lives before realising what was happening to Uncle.

"Hang in there, Uncle! I'm gonna get you out of here safe!"

"There ain't time, John. I ain't gonna make it of this porch anyhow…Take Jack and Abi-" Uncle coughed violently, he knew that his time was rapidly running out. "Take them and don't worry about me. Get 'em out of here-" And that was it, The old man collapsed completely. He was dead.

"No! Uncle please!" Jack screamed. John held two fingers to Uncle's neck before shaking his head. "Oh my god! They killed him!"

"Come on, Son, Ain't nothing we can do for him now!" John rose to his feet and made his way into the house. He put his arm around his wife and stared at her. "We're leaving the farm. I'll watch from the silo. You two go to the barn and get the horses ready!"

"John-"  
"I'll meet you there!" As they rushed out they front door Abigail's heart sank as she saw the lifeless remains of Uncle. She bent down next to him and bowed her head before sprinting towards the barn with Jack and John.

"Quick this way!" Shouted Jack.

"We're gonna head for the barn!"

"There's more coming down the hill!" Jack warned.

"God dammit!" Jack was right, there was, but John was surprised how little the number of them was, he had expected hundreds, but instead he only got dozens. Maybe he was about to win, maybe they were giving up. There was only one way to find out. He steadily aimed his riffle once again and took out at least half of them in one round.

"There's more where that came from!" He taunted. As John shimmied away from the wagon that played the role as his shield, he was stunned by how close the remaining soldiers were, maybe a few meters away, but this was also an advantage as he could easily take them out, and he did.

"Stay away from my family!" he warned any remaining predators. There was silence, but John knew it wasn't over yet. He snatched as much ammo as he could and prepared for the next wave that cam from behind him. Only around ten remained-most of which were killed by Jack and Abigail, John joined them near the house and helped destroy the remaining few.

"Alright you're covered! Now Go! Go!" He ordered them, and they easily obeyed and rushed towards the barn. Silence re-entered the land as they stood at the barn door. But there was a part of John that knew that a large amount of fighting still lay ahead.

"Come on" John panted, leading an athletic skewbald towards them. "Now listen, Jack, Darlin' get on this horse and get outta here and go find a place to hide!" Jack swiftly mounted the horse while Abigail received a rough leg-up.

"You're coming with us, Pa" Demanded Jack.

"I'll catch up. Now, Keep riding and don't look back! Don't be worrying about me, you hear? Now get goin'"

"You stay out of trouble, John" Abigail warned, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Ain't no trouble, Abigail. Ain't no trouble" John gently pulled her down by the shoulder and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you"  
"I love you" She replied with tears filling her eyes.

"No go!" He yelled as he gave the stallion a firm slap on the rump. In response, it whinnied sharply and bolted away from the barn and disappeared into the distance. John's breathing became heavy and his heart raced. He had head footsteps, there was more of them. He pushed the opposite door open just an inch and there they were, around 20 men armed with humungous guns. His mind went blank, If he went out there and fought them face-to-face he would surly die. His head was spinning and he knew he didn't have much time, eventually they would barge in and destroy him.

"Dynamite" He whispered. "Dynamite!" That was it! He removed his bag and pulled out his shortest stick of dynamite. He sparked the match and held it to the fuse. The door was still slightly open and he bombarded the bastards with it. He took cover in a pen before the ground shook and the dynamite erupted. He waited patiently, and everything was silent. He'd done it! He'd won! Now they can finally live in peace without any worries at all. He rushed out of the barn a whistled his Kentucky saddler towards him. He felt better knowing that he could reach Abigail quickly while riding his honey-gold stallion. He swiftly mounted and was about to kicked his mount on when he heard several gunshots.

"Abigail!" He blared. He smashed his heels into his stallions ribs and set off in a flat out gallop. The wind stabbed his face and made it hard for him to keep his eyes open, but nothing would stop him, nothing! He had to find Abigail and Jack, He had to make sure they were okay. In the blur of the horizon he saw a spot of brown and white trotting around. It was Jack's horse standing alone without any riders. No! They couldn't be dead! How could they be, they had escaped and John had killed them all. But his worst fears had come true, Abigail and Jack lay in dust covered in blood. John rolled off his mount and lay beside them. His heart was breaking, his family were dead, he couldn't save them, he failed them. Extreme sadness and depression swelled within him and were let out when hundreds of tears erupted from John's eyes and attacked his face. He lay there with them hugged their lifeless bodies. He Didn't think he could survive without them, they were all he had, but there was no way he would leave them here. As he stood up he pulled them up with him. He tightened his grip around there bodies and dragged them down the hill.

John had found a small hill overlooking the farm, he had buried Abigail, Jack and Uncle next to each other and carved out wooden headstones, each with names, dates and a short message that expressed his love for all of them. He sat there in the pouring rain beside them, he was alone. He really hated himself, it was his fault that they were dead, he couldn't save them. He felt that he should have sacrificed himself there and then, then maybe they would have left them alone. He was close to putting his pistol in his mouth but part of him felt that he should stay alive, avenge the bastard that killed them. But he couldn't stay here, he couldn't bare to live somewhere with so many memories. There was only one place he could go, MacFarlane's ranch.


	2. Chapter 2 Old friends and wild horses

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (Unfortunately) Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, here is chapter, I know where it's going but I'm not sure how I'm going to get to it so please bear with me. Please read and enjoy! (Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 2. Old friends and wild horses.**

The emotions that were swelling inside of John made his heart ache and his stomach twist-so much so that by the time he reached MacFarlane's ranch he was a complete mess. He had collapsed onto his stallions neck, his teary eyes staining it's golden coat. His mount must have sensed his negative emotions, for he froze on the spot and folded his ears back. John's vision became blurred and his hearing became nothing more than a high-pitched ring and that's when everything went black…

John awoke early in the morning, his head pounding like a horses hooves. He found himself lay on his back on a dirty bed in a rough-looking room which was barley furnished.

"Well, you're alive" As soon as the sound of the feminine voice registered in John's mind, a part of him awakened. Bonnie MacFarlane.  
"Miss….Miss MacFarlane?"

"Who else?" John groaned as he made an attempt to sit up slightly. "Take it easy, John" Bonnie rushed over to him and threw herself onto the bed next to him.  
"W…What happened, how did…I get here?"  
"You came here on your horse-" John gave her a questioning look, as if to say _where is he? _Bonnie chuckled, "Your horse is fine, He's hitched outside. My father found you on the bridge, you'd fainted or something', so we brought you here"  
"How long have I been here?"

"A few hours, It was late when you came"

"I'm starting to regret it"  
"John" Bonnie's voice was serious, yet sympathetic. "I know why you came"

"You do?"  
"I do, I read about it…John I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but you're always welcome here, you can stay as long as you want"  
"Thank-you, Miss MacFarlane. I just…Couldn't stay at the house"  
"I understand"  
"I blame myself for what happened…" Images of seeing his family's pale bodies lying in blood and dust locked themselves into his mind, making John teary. "It…..it was my fault-"  
"John, don't blame yourself!"

"I do! I should have just let them kill me, I should have let them put a hundred bullets in my chest! Then they would have left my family alone…Then Abigail and Jack would-" A few tears began to roll down John's scarred face, Bonnie couldn't bear to see him like this, John was a good man, A very good man. He didn't deserve this, not one bit. "-They would still…be alive" Every part of John wanted him to erupted with tears and aggression, but he restrained himself, he knew it wouldn't help, so instead he threw his head onto his lap and quietly cried. Bonnie had never been in a situation where she had to comfort a man that had lost his family, his whole family. She just settled for resting a steady hand on his weakening shoulder. "I'm gonna to avenge them, Miss MacFarlane!" John raised his head to reveal his teary, red face. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch that killed them! I'll track him down, even if it takes me forever! I'll find him! I'm gonna make him pay!" Bonnie truly didn't know what to say, Should she encourage him? Try and talk him out of it? Calm him down? Her mind was spinning.

"Do what you have to do, John"

"I will" John began to rise, forgetting how dizzy he was until he almost fainted back onto the bed.  
"But first, I suggest you get some rest, that was quite a hit you took"

"Thank-you, Miss MacFarlane, I really appreciate it. You're a good person"  
"Thank-you, John. Now, rest"

****

After a few hours of rest, John could truthfully admit that he was feeling better- About his hit to the head, the images of his deceased family still haunted him. But he put on a brave face as he made his way through buzzing ranch. And there she was, Miss MacFarlane, gently grooming a mud-infested colt.

"Mornin', Miss MacFarlane, How are ya today?"  
"Fine and dandy" She replied quickly, she was clearly focusing on removing dry patches of dirt from the colt's dapple grey coat. "More importantly, John, How are you, you feelin' alright?"

"I've been better, Miss MacFarlane, I can't deny that" What John was trying to say was: _No, Miss MacFarlane, I'm not okay, My family are dead. I still blame myself for what happened. Haunting images of what happened and seeing them lying dead in blood and dust cause me to cry myself to sleep. But the worst part is, is that I have no idea who the bastard is that killed them. But I'll find him! And I'll kill him! _

"How's your head?" Bonnie interrupted him from his dark thoughts.  
"My heads fine, Thank-you"

"Listen, John, I was planning on headin' out near Cholla springs to see if I can break-in some more horses for the ranch, Do wanna join me, maybe take your mind off things?"

"Yeah, I'll join you, Miss. It'd do me some good"  
"Thanks, John. Meet me by the barn in a minute and we'll go then"  
"No problem, Miss MacFarlane" John gave her a lazy wave before dragging himself back to his cabin. His stallion was pawing the ground desperately searching for fresh grass. John had to admire him in a way, He never has to worry about anything, even when John is galloping towards outlaws firing hundreds of bullets towards him, he still seems calm. John ran a hand down the mounts smooth neck as it nickered happily.  
"What I would give to swap lives with you, my friend" John threw himself onto his mount and cantered it over to the barn.

"You ready, Mr. Marston?"

"Sure am"  
"Well, lets go" John had expected to see some of the rancher workers accompanying them, But it was just him and Bonnie, Breaking in some more horses was clearly more of a leisure act than an imperative one. They both dug their heels into their mount's side until they were traversing the dusty roads in a forward canter. "It's nice of you to join me, John. Especially after all you've been through"  
"It's the least I could do, Miss MacFarlane. After all, you're letting me stay at your ranch"

"Well, that's the least _I _could do. You're a good man, John, you don't deserve anything that's happened to you"  
"Thank-you, Miss MacFarlane. But, sometimes I tell myself things happen for a reason"  
"What reason could anyone have to do this to you, John?"  
"They wanted all of the gang members dead. They forced me to do it for them. So when I'd done their dirty work, they came after me. Hundreds of them. I…I killed them all. So killing my family was their revenge" The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence. All John could do was look at Bonnie-Without her noticing. There was something about her, something that made him feel…..happy? A feeling John couldn't explain without a drink in his hand. So he decided to assume it came from all of the kind things her and her father had done for him. The sun began to beat down harder until both of their heads were bathed in sweat.  
"There's a herd! Look at them, They're beautiful. Come on, let's see if we can get some!" Their horses made a bumpy transition into a flat-out gallop along the rough terrain. Bonnie forced her skewbald mare to follow two jet-black stallions while John went after a timid grey mare.

"Come on! Faster!" John grunted and growled to encourage his stallion to move faster. They drew closer and closer to the mare and John began frantically swinging his lasso rope. It only took John one attempt to successfully capture the mare with his rope. She began rearing, bucking and half-jumping. John slid of his mount and threw himself onto the mare. It began to aggressively buck and kick. John wrapped his legs around the mare and held onto a chunk of it's mane. "Whoa, whoa! Easy!" It was no use, the mare still continued to kick with her nostrils flaring. "Clam down now" With one final rear the wild mount clamed down and was successfully broken. John ran a hand down the rough-coated neck, soothing the mare even more. "Good girl" The sound of thundering horse hooves filled the horizon as Bonnie galloped towards him on her mount while leading a gorgeous stallion.

"Brilliant, you got the mare! Great work!"

"My pleasure, Miss MacFarlane. It was fun!"  
"She's a fine animal" John whistled his horse and switched mounts. He and Bonnie began leading their new horses in a steady trot.  
"Thanks for helping me out, John. I really appreciate it"  
"Least I could do, Miss" Bonnie began to struggle with the rope leading her new stallion.

"He's a feisty one!"

"Do you want a hand, Miss-" The rope snapped, the stallion reared and took off into the darkening distance.

"He's getting' away!"  
"I'll get him! YAH! MOVE! MOVE!" John pounded his mount with kicks until he was galloping at maximum speed. It was dark. Very dark. John could hardly see where he was going and it was pretty much impossible to identify the camouflaged stallion. "Steady boy!" John called out, hoping that he might calm the wild animal. He failed. The wind felt like knives against John's face, he had to use his mount's neck to shelter his face. But finally he caught up with the run away stallion. John crouched on his horse's back, preparing to jump. He pushed off his mount and smacked down onto his target. The stallion bucked and jumped several times before finally stopping suddenly. "Don't try that again!" John warned. By now it was pretty much pitch black, his only choice was to gallop back in a strait line. He continued to ride the wild mount just in case. "Miss MacFarlane? Where are you?" Soon she appeared.  
"I'm here, John. You caught the stallion! Thank-you so much" They slipped more rope around it's neck and mounted their own horses and continued to ride towards Armadillo.

"Careful. That one is wild"  
"I will, don't worry" She chuckled. "Well done, John. That was a brave thing to do"

"Anytime, Miss. Anything to help you with your ranch"

"Thank-you" There was silence during the ride to Armadillo, but not awkward silence, a silence of happiness, like John and Bonnie were just enjoying each others company. It may have been late, but Armadillo's saloons were never quiet. They erupted with the clatter of beer glasses and the shouts of drunk men loosing at poker and blackjack. There was something that caught John's attention, a man dressed in an army uniform entered the bar. And that's when John knew that he was the man that killed Abigail and Jack. It was time for John to avenge his family!

**A/N:** Okay, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. But I'm starting chapter 3 VERY, VERY soon! And I know where I'm going with it so it shouldn't take too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're not sure about some of the equine language I've used, feel free to ask the meaning.


	3. Chapter 3 John Marston's revnge

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two, here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of writers block so I had to replay a lot of the first few RDR missions with Bonnie and roam around Armadillo at night. Please R/R and enjoy!

(Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 3. John Marston's revenge.**

Edgar Ross! John should have guessed. Only that cold-hearted son of a whore would be the one to hunt down John's innocent family and murder just to break John. Well this time John will be the one doing the breaking. He was going to kill Edgar Ross! He didn't care about the consequences, He didn't care if he was killed, tortured or hunted down for the rest of his life. He needed to teach that bastard a lesson!  
"John? John are you alright?"

"Miss, MacFarlane, can you go back to the ranch without me? I've got some business to take care of in the saloon"  
"Sure, John"  
"Thank-you, Miss"  
"Oh, and don't got gettin' yourself shot! I won't be around to save you again" She joked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Miss" John gave her a slight nod as she rode off into the distance leading her horses. John didn't want to be noticed by Ross or anyone else, he wasn't taking any risks and slipped a dust-infested bandanna over his face. He took a deep breath. He tipped his hat over his eyes slightly-so he could see but not be seen. The saloon was dimly-lit, as always there was a finely dressed man playing the piano, drunken men wobbling in and out and a serious game of poker going on in the corner. No-one really noticed John, a few pairs of eyes would gaze over him as he wasn't giving the impression the he was particularly friendly. He searched feverishly for Edgar. He had to be in here somewhere. He searched a little while longer before finally spotting him at the poker table.

Every part of John was telling him just run over there and put his knife through the bastards throat, but he knew he had to restrain himself, rushing over there and just killing him would surly mean being shot in the head by everyone else. He traversed the maze of drunk cowboys and poker tables in a complex way. He finally reached Ross' poker table and noted that he had won a lot.  
_Good! I can loot that bastard when I'm done with him!_ He thought. He stood in the corner of the saloon over-looking Ross, Slowly planning his attack. No words had been spoken among the poker players until now.

"So tell me, Edgar" One man spoke while dealing out cards. "What are ya doin' out 'ere in Armadillo?"  
"Well, It's not really any of your business, but, I got nothing to hide. I'm hunter down a vicious outlaw who used to ride with some of the worst bandits in this country. We invaded his house, he managed to kill all of use apart from me. So I decided to teach that bastard a lesson. His wife and child had fled on their horse. I went after them and killed them. Slowly. But next time I see that son of a whore, he wont escape"  
"You wanna watch yourself, Ross. He could be following me, for all you know he could be right behind you"  
"I've seen skunks with more guts and brains than that bastard!" John clenched his fists, he was pulsing with anger, every tiny piece of his body hated that man.

"Hey! You, Sir!" The youngest poker player called out to John eagerly. He only seemed about 19.

"Yeah" He replied coldly, with out lifting his head.  
"Would you like to join us, Mr?"  
"Not particularly"

"Well, why not?"  
"It's simple: I don't wanna play poker!"

"Well, What about blackjack or liars dice?"  
"No! Now, Kid shut up before I put a bullet in your head!"  
"Hey!" Edgar argued. "Don't talk to the kid that way"  
"I can talk to anyone anyway I like!"

"Well, Cowboy, you gotta learn that something's aren't okay! No matter how you feel about them!"  
"I don't give a shit, Edgar Ross!"  
"What did you say? How do you know me? I dunno know you?"  
"A lot of people know who you are, Ross. A lot more than you might think"

"Who the hell are you?!" John slowly removed his hat and bandanna, revealing his identity. "Well, well, well. John Marston! You stupid piece of shit! Didn't you learn you lesson the first time?" Both John and Edgar pointed their aimed their pistols towards their enemies' face.

"There ain't no lesson to be learned, Ross"

"You can't mess with me, John. You'll die"  
"No, I'm here to kill you! Just like you killed my family!"  
"You stupid fuck! Fine if you wanna kill me, Kill me! I challenge you to a duel!"  
"Very well" Both walked out of the saloon side-by-side-still holding their guns. It was pitch-black outside-apart from the faint glow of lamps. The moved into their starting positions are waited. This was it. John's chance to kill the piece of shit that murdered his family. John had been challenged to many duel, and he came out of each one alive and un-injured. Lets hope this one would be the same. They waited. Waited for the right moment, the moment they could pull out their pistols and decided who would live, and who would die.

The time was finally right, They both yanked their guns from their holsters and aimed. Edgar was quick, he managed to get John in the arm and ribs but John was even quicker and fired 4 shots towards Edgar's face with made his head explode in a gruesome display of blood and brains. John fell to the ground in pain, his arms began to bleed, badly. But he'd one it! He'd finally done it! He had finally killed the fucker who killed Abigail and Jack he had avenged them. The doctors office was deserted and no-one-not even John had any form of medicine on them. He had to get back to MacFarlane's ranch, quickly. He whistled weakly, desperately trying to make himself heard by his horse-For no-one cared to help or even look at him. He heaved himself onto his horse-using all of his strength to do so. Sitting up was too painful-so as John spurred his horse into a gentle canter he spent the entire ride bleeding down his horses neck.

All of John's energy had been drained by the time he'd reached the ranch, it was still darker than the mud that stained Seth Briars' hands. He had no idea what time it was-but it was late and he had to find help. He stopped his horse out side the general store. It was empty. He heard horse hooves coming from behind him and he hoped that whoever was coming would help him.

"John?"  
"Miss…." John coughed. "Miss….MacFarlane…..Help!" He said weakly.

"Oh my god, John! What happened?"  
"Ross…..Ed….Edgar Ross" John chocked in reply. Bonnie did not relies how serious John's injuries were until she noticed the dark-red blood stains dripping from the horse's neck.

"John stay here, I'll get some medicine. John watched Bonnie scurrying around trying to find what she needed. She was doing all of this just to help him. He wanted to thank her, but he was just too weak. John didn't know if he was going to live through this. His vision became blurred. He desperately tried to call out to Bonnie, but it was a task that was impossible to achieve. By the time Bonnie returned, John was on the floor.

****

John woke up in his cabin located in the ranch. He was bandaged up and had little memory of how he got here or how he got the injuries. But hen he remembered. _Edgar Ross._ He thought to himself. _Edgar Ross is…..dead._ There was a pain in John's chest, As if he felt guilty about avenging his family. _No! _He thought. _That son of a bitch deserved it!_

"Oh thank god! Mr Marston you're alive!"

"So it would seem"

"I was so worried, John! I thought you were gonna die!" She threw her arms around John's shoulders-being careful to avoid his fresh wounds.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I guess I should have taken your advice" She gave him a final squeeze before pulling away.  
"Which was?"  
"Don't myself shot" He chuckled.

"Well, you'll be fine. I got you patched up and we managed to get the doctor to look at ya this mornin'"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. You've done so much for it"

"It's the least I could do, John. I mean you did so much for us when we first met. You didn't just save my life but you saved everyone else's too"

"Don't mention it" He groaned.

"How are you feelin'?"

"A little sore, but I guess it can be any worse than the last time I got shot in the ribs"

"I guess not"  
"Miss MacFarlane, how did I get here. I can't really remember much from last night"  
"Well, much like when you arrived the other day you came while slumped down on your horse's neck. You'd lost a lot of blood, your horse was more red than anything. But don't worry, we've cleaned him up and put him in the barn"  
"Thank-you. Anything else?"

"I was out on patrol, I found you and tried to get some medicine, by the time you came back you were on the floor. Again. I called Amos and my father to help me. We got you bandaged up and called the doctor in the mornin'" John simply smiled at her and nodded. "John, if you don't mind me askin', How did you get shot, who did this to you?"

"Well, I went into the saloon, because I needed to speak with someone"  
"Who?"  
"Edgar Ross…The man who…killed my family"  
"John…"  
"I kept my eye on him while he played poker into the saloon. Eventually he found out who I was. We got into a duel and he shot me"  
"W…what about him?"

"He's dead, Miss. I…..I killed him" Bonnie was used to John being some kind of killer and bounty hunter, she had expected herself to freak out and be terrified if John told her that he'd killed a man. But she kind of felt happy. John didn't deserve to do his dirty work, he didn't deserve to be tricked and ambushed. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. In most way, Edgar Ross deserved to be killed. Bonnie lightly tapped his shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Take it easy, John. I've got work to do but I'll see you later"  
"Let me help you, Miss"  
"But John you need to-" John cut her off.

"Bonnie you've done so much for me. Please, let me help you"  
"Very well, John"

**A/N:** Okay, that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it! Slightly shorter but there is more to come! Chapter 4 will be started immediately! Please R/R.

**NOTE: **Okay, In the game when you get challenged to a duel you don't get a bounty for it so that's what I've done with this. So John doesn't have a bounty for killing Edgar Ross.


	4. Chapter 4 Friendship and something more

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three, here is chapter four. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of writers block and I didn't really have any ideas for this and got very stuck…But I have planned a lot of the ending so after this chapter updates should be more frequent, so much so that I might start posting 2 at a time. Please read, review and enjoy!

(Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 4. Friendship and something more.**

John had been at MacFarlane's ranch for several weeks, and he was truley grateful for everything they'd done for him, And he was determind to pay them back, no matter how much his ribs hurt. No matter how tough or painful things got he continued to help Bonnie with her ranch chores, he didn't care weather he had to groom horses, feed chickens or muck-out stables, he just kept on working-No matter how much Bonnie told him to stop and rest. He did not stop shovelling straw from inside the barn until Bonnie joking pointed her revolver towards his head, and told him she'd blow his brains out unless he stopped. He obeyed.

"You really do have a strange sense of humour, Miss MacFarlane!"  
"I had to get you to stop, and I know how much you love guns and shootin'" She joked.  
"_Love _might not be the right word to use, Lets just say I've had….experience"  
"I know you have" John leaned against the barn wall, he slowly slid down and sat in the hay. Bonnie mimicked his actions. "Where were you all that time, John? What were you doin'?"  
"I was all over, Miss. After I left here, I ended up goin' to Mexico. I was there for a lot longer than I'd planned to be. I met some _interesting _people, Landon Ricketts, Luisa Fortuna, Vincente de Santa, Abraham Reyes, Each one more insane than the next! It wasn't easy being down there durin' civil war. I ended up fightin' on both sides, Until they found out and after that, I stayed with the rebels. Eventually I found Escuella and then eventually Williamson. I thought it was over, but as you can imagine, those government bastards thought I owed them something more. They wanted me to find Dutch as well. He didn't make it easy, he had army of natives, And for a while all I had was an insane professor and a well educated Native. Eventually the army came with me an I found Dutch, thankfully, I didn't have to kill him, he took his own life. They told me it was over. But it wasn't, it was never over. It never will be. People don't forget, Nothing gets forgiven."  
"But it is over, John. Edgar Ross…Isn't around anymore. You're safe."  
"I hope so, Miss MacFarlane. I really hope so."

"Listen, John. I need to round-up the herd and get them back into their pen, You're welcome to join me if you want. If you're feelin' better of course."  
"Sure" Neither John nor Bonnie had any idea how long they had been in the barn, but it must have been a while, for when they exited the barn the weather had gone from endless rays of boiling sun to a violent thunder storm.  
"Mount up, John we need to get to the herd as quickly as possible" Bonnie, John and a few ranch workers mounted their horses and galloped towards where the herd was last storm. "This is like déjà vu, isn't it?"  
"How so, Miss MacFarlane?"

"Don't you remember the last time we herded cows in the rain"  
"I do, now that you mention it"

"There's the herd down there! John, you get behind them and we'll get them back as quickly as we can!" She ordered, while wailing as loud as she could. The thunder became louder and louder, the wind became stronger and stronger and the rain felt harsher and harsher on their skin. The herd were spooked, making it a lot harder to keep them under control. "You're doin' a great job, John! Don't give up!" Lightning began to strike, setting several trees and bushes on fire. The herd began to run causing everyone to control the herd in a gallop, a task not easily achieved.  
"How you doin', Mr Marston?"  
"I'm surviving, you okay?"  
"Not too bad, we just need to get them over the hill and then we can get them into the pen" It seemed so simple, down the hill and into the pen. But more lightning began to strike the trees and Bonnie's skewbald mount began to buck and then eventually bolted away. John barked order's at the ranch workers, telling them to take the herd down. He spurred his stallion several times and chased after Bonnie's run away mare. The rough storm began to burn John's skin, but he didn't care, he had to get to Bonnie. The shriek of a whinnying horse echoed over the thunder.

"Miss MacFarlane?! Where are you?!"  
"John…John I'm here" He spotted Bonnie lying in the dust next to her mount, she was covered in mud and cuts. John threw himself of off his Kentucky saddler and bolted towards her.

"Miss MacFarlane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, Just a few cuts."  
"You sure?"  
"I've been through worse than a horse fall, you're forgetting the time I was nearly hung."

"We need to get you back to the ranch." John helped her to her feet and led a weakened Bonnie over to his horse. They stared into each others eyes, with a feeling of tenderness. They both moved in closer and closer, their lips were just about to touch when Bonnie's head slammed against John's shoulder. She'd fainted.  
****

When Bonnie awoke, she felt like her head had been kicked over and over by a horse. _What happened? _She repeatedly asked herself. She was still wearing her ordinary daytime outfit-which was drenched in mud. Seeing her mud-covered clothes began to bring back memories of the previous night.

_Flashback:_

_The horizon was being attacked by a feverishly violent storm, Bonnie and her 'boys' began to lead the cows down the hill towards the ranch when lightning un-expectedly struck next to her, causing her horse to spook and bolt. As her mare's hooves slammed against the ground mud and water attacked her face and body. She aggresively tugged on the reins and leaned back as far as she could. "Easy, girl! Easy!" She soothed. Her mount ignored her and that's when she hit the ground._  
_"Miss MacFarlane?!" she heard. "Where are you?!" It was John, he'd found her._  
_"John….John I'm over here!" She groaned. John ran towards her and examined her wounds._  
_"Miss MacFarlane, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I think so, just a few cuts" She replied._

_"You sure?" Typical John, he never really saw her tough side. But it was sweet that he cared about her._

_"John, I've had worse than a horse fall, you're forgetting the time I was nearly hung"_

_"We need to get you back to the ranch" John wrapped his arm around her and gently helped her to her feet. For a hard-as-nails bounty hunter, he sure knew how to take care of a lady. Bonnie felt weak, very weak. They made it back to John's golden mount. They moved their faces closer and closer, then everything went black…_

_Flashback end._

Whoa! Bonnie couldn't believe it, she had nearly kissed John last night, he was accepting her kiss! She had always had feelings for John, but shortly after he brought her corn sacks so long ago, she had finally accepted that she could never be with him. She had seen him with his son and his wife, he already had a life, a life that had no room for her. But now maybe she had a chance! She had thought about it only once before-when they went horse-breaking on one of the previous nights, but she felt too guilty, John had lost everything. She had to see John. Bonnie quickly changed into and identical outfit to her last one-just without all of the mud. She was still slightly dizzy from her fall, but the love that pulsed within her made her determined. She had half hoped to see her father, but her house was deserted. _He must have gone down to Armadillo to get some supplies. _She told herself. But thankfully the ranch was as it normally was, ranch workers scurrying around and completing their chores-giving her the occasional greeting.

*?*

John had only one thing on his mind: Bonnie. He needed to check if she was okay, but also he needed to talk to her. He Didn't know why but last night he tried to kiss her, he had always been grateful towards Bonnie, but now he felt something more, a feeling he couldn't explain. He rose from his bed and was almost knocked-out by the door as Bonnie entered the cabin.

"Good mornin', John."  
"Mornin', Miss MacFarlane, how are you feelin'?"  
"Fine, thank-you, a little sore and I still have a few cuts and bruises but I'm fine apart from that"  
"Good" John sat back down on his bed, Bonnie joined him.

"Did the herd get back safely?"  
"Yeah, I told the ranch hands to take them down while I chased you and your run-away horse"  
"Thank-you, John. What about my father, have you seen him around?"  
"I saw him leaving earlier, I'm not sure where he was headin', I think he was goin' to pick up some supplies"

"Good, as long as he's alright" There was a feeling of awkwardness during the silence. They both wanted to say the same thing but…couldn't. "What happened last night, John?"  
"You fell off your horse and-"  
"No, I mean…before…..before I fainted" John swallowed.

"Miss MacFarlane…..I-" He stared into her sea-blue eyes. There was something about this woman, something that made his heart race. He loved her. John lightly cupped her face and closed the distance between them. Bonnie hadn't had many kisses in her life, but this one was by far the most spectacular. John felt something when kissing Bonnie, A feeling he had only ever got when he kissed Abigail, Kissing Bonnie felt right, like it was meant to be. They pulled away and gazed at each other.

"I love you, John. I always have" tears swelled in her eyes as she announced how she really felt.  
"I love you too, Bonnie" They leaned in again, and shared another kiss, this one far more passionate then that last one, a kiss filled with intense love.

**A/N:** WOO! So there it is, we have finally got onto the John and Bonnie romance! This chapter was slightly shorter but I really hope you enjoyed it, there will be more romance coming. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Giving you a reason to fight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter four, here is chapter five. Sorry it took soooooo long, I had a so much writers block it was unbeliever able and it took me a while to decide what was going to happen in this chapter…But like I said in the previous chapter I have planned a lot of the ending so chapter updates should be more frequent. Please, please, please, PLEASE leave feedback! And please read and enjoy!

(Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 5. Giving you a reason to fight.**

"Bonnie, you can't be serious?!" Wailed Drew MacFarlane in a voice so high in volume that Bonnie could have swore that most of Hennigan's stead could hear him and would still have to cover their ears.

"Please, Pa, calm down! You're bein'-"  
"Bein' what? Over-protective?! Bonnie, I love you, and you know that I want you to be happy. Don't get me wrong, I like John, he's a nice fella, but I don't like you seein' him the way you do, I'm not sure it's what's best for you!"  
"Pa, I can make my own decisions"

"Indeed, you can. And you can make your own mistakes too!"  
"I'm not making a mistake, Pa! Any way I can take of myself!"  
"Have you two…." His voice trailed off as he began to make a circling motion with his hand, silently asking Bonnie the rest of his question and wanting her to answer it.  
"Pa, Listen! I-" A quiet knock came from the door before it slowly creaked open.

"Mr MacFarlane? Are you alright? I heard shoutin' and-" At this moment Drew was angry with John. Very Angry. He stole the revolver from Bonnie's holster and pointed it towards the outlaw's face. "Whoa! What's goin' on?!"  
"Pa, leave him alone!" Bonnie begged. John removed his weapons from their holsters and let them drop to the ground as her backed towards the door. Bonnie ran past her father and stood in front of John.  
"He's done nothing wrong, Pa! He's a good man, Leave him alone!" As Bonnie said that, Drew suddenly came to his senses. What was he doing?! He was trying to shoot John Marston. A man that had saved his daughters life, saved the ranch, risked his life killing outlaws to save his family and then had lost everything. He was doing this because he had some kind of relationship with his daughter, it wasn't right. Drew threw Bonnie's revolver out the door and stepped back.  
"I'm….I'm so sorry, Mr Marston….I dunno what I was thinking'. Bonnie is right, you're a good man John. I'm sorry." drew tapped John's shoulder before retreating out of the door and disappearing into the busyness of the ranch.

"John I'm so sorry" She wept as she helped John gather his weapons.  
"Don't worry, Miss. I can understand why your father acted the way he did. If my daughter was still alive and she was sweet on some violent outlaw, I'd probably feel the same. It ain't easy being a father, He just wants the best for you, Bonnie."  
"I know, But you've done so much for us, Maybe even too much and you've lost too much. It doesn't matter who you are, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I'm not so sure about that" He half-joked.  
"I need to go and pick up some more supplies from Armadillo, turns out my Pa Didn't get enough, I'd be grateful if you came with me"  
"Sure, Miss"  
"Call me Bonnie, you dolt!" she joked. John chuckled. The walked from the house they made their way to a slightly decaying wagon, with two chestnut horses ready to pull it with their strong gait.

"Do you want me to take the reins?"  
"If you don't mind, John. But like I've said before: It wouldn't do for a terrifying bounty hunter such as yourself to be driven around by a woman."

"I guess not" Being the polite man that he normally was, John gently helped Bonnie upon the wagon before taking his place at the reins. He gave them a gentle flick, allowing the horses to go no slower than a bumpy trot. Bonnie gazed John, gently took hold of John's free hand and gave it a slight squeezed. They gazed at each other with deep love and smiled. She averted her gaze, still holding his hand. It was another boiling day in Hennigan's stead, beautiful rays of golden sun shone down onto the deserted horizon, clearly outlining over-grown vegetation.

"This brings back memories, don't you think?"

"I do, Miss."  
"I know it's a delicate subject, John, But do you ever think of returning to your ranch?"  
"No, I still don't think I'm ready to face a place with so many memories of my family…"  
"I understand, Sorry for mentionin' it."  
"Don't be, I can understand why you're curious."  
"And don't get me wrong, I'm not tryin' to get rid of you." She assured him.  
"I know that, Bonnie." He said kindly.

"Finally, you've started callin' me by my name!" She joked.

"Well, I had to start sooner or later" Their childish banter continued for the entire journey until they finally Armadillo, Manhattan it was not.

"Do you mind if I go and see the Marshal? I need to sort something' out."  
"You go ahead, Meet me outside the general store when you're done."  
"Will do." They moved closer and shared a secret kiss before going their separate ways. John jogged towards the Marshals office and was instantly greeted by Leigh Johnson.  
"John Marston! Haven't seen you since our attack on Fort Mercer!"  
"I've been around"  
"Well, How are ya?"  
"I've been better…"  
"I'm sorry to hear that, so-"  
"Sorry to interrupt, Marshal, But I need to ask you, Do I have a bounty on my head?"  
"No, What makes you think that?"

"I killed a man in duel not too long ago, I just wanted to be safe."  
"Who?"  
"Edgar Ross, Government agent"  
"How come?"  
"Well, as you know, he kidnapped my wife and son so he could force me to hunt down my former gang members, why I'd completed the task, he and hundreds of army soldiers invaded my ranch, they killed my entire family. Killing him was my revenge.."  
"I'm sorry, John. I had no idea."  
"Don't be, Sir…" His voice trailed off.  
"Well, There's no bounty on your head, But if I were you, I'd be careful. Them government bastards don't just give up because there leader is dead, someone will take his place, and they might come after you again…..I don't want to make you feel bad, but can you take loosing something so close to you again?"  
"I don't know, Sir…."  
"Watch your back, John."  
"I will, Marshal. And thank-you." They tipped there hats and John made his way towards the general store, the sun still beating down. He had expected her to be casually leaning against the rickety hand-made fences of the general store, but the town was deserted. He poked his head through the store doors, but still no sign of Bonnie. John began to invisibly panic.  
"Hello, Sir. I'm Herbert Moon, can I help you?"  
"Have you seen a Miss Bonnie MacFarlane around?"

"She came in here not too long ago, I saw her waitin' around outside, but not since then."  
"Thank-you, Sir." John stood by Bonnie's wagon, frantically trying to work out where she could be. The saloon? Gunsmith? Livery? Church?  
"JOHN!" A female voice screeched.  
"Bonnie!" John said out loud. "Bonnie!" The source of the cry came from a wagon that charged insanely down the dusty path away from the town. John Un-harnessed one the horses from Bonnie's wagon, threw himself upon it and forced it into a flt-out gallop, chasing the wagon. He began to draw closer and closer to it, he readied himself and was about to jump. A deafening sound echoed around him and he felt intense pain in his shoulder as he crashed off his mount and onto the rock-hard ground. He had been shot in the shoulder.

****

John awoke surrounded by decaying walls and rusting bars. The bed that he lay was as comfortable as lying on rocks. His should was covered in red-stained bandages. He rose slowly and realised immediately that he was in the Armadillo prison. With the Marshal staring at him.  
"You're gonna get yourself killed one day, Mr Marston."  
"You're not wrong there. What happened, you were chain' some wagon and got yourself shot in the shoulder."

"What happened to the wagon?" John said aggressively as he rose to his feet."

"Went off in the direction of Tumbleweed, why?"  
"Bonnie Macfarlane was on that wagon! I have to get to Tumbleweed!"  
"What or? Why?"  
"Because I love her!" John bolted outside, the sun still shinning brightly. He found the chestnut mount that he'd ridden grazing. He climbed upon it and galloped towards Tumbleweed.

How could I have been so fucking stupid!

He cursed to himself_. I shouldn't have let them take Bonnie! If she's hurt I'll never forgive myself. I have already lost so many people close to me, I can't loose another! _He kept his horse galloping and galloping, the thought of stopping didn't dare cross his mind, he had to save Bonnie, he couldn't face another heart-break.

Consider the high speed that we was travelling at, it did not take long for John to reach Tumbleweed, He knew he had come to the correct place, for he had followed wheel tracks, and the wagon had been deserted in the town. John readied his revolver. He urged his mount on into a trot, while he scanned the ghost-town.

"There he is! Kick the chair!" A voice called.  
"Yah!" John wailed, as he booted his mount's ribs. Bonnie was hung from a tight rope around her neck. John galloped towards he and exploded the knot with several accurate shots. As he passed her he checked her for life, she was fine. He slid of his mount and began to take out his enemies, US army soldiers.

"Why are you doin' this!?" He wailed. He got no answer. Silence. All the men were dead. All but one. The remaining soldier crawled through the dust, dying.

"Why did you do this!?" John shoved his revolver in the remaining man's face. "Tell me!"  
"W…we were or….ordered to take this w…..w….woman, hang her so…..so we could get to you and….and kill you." He chocked. "They still…..they still want you dead." His last words were spoken. John bolted over to Bonnie, much like the last bad memory of her almost being hanged, she was covered in bloody cuts and bruises. He cut the ropes that almost killed her, sat her up and kissed her gently.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie. This is all my fault"  
"Don't blame yourself, John"  
"But it is my fault, they're after me, and they're making the people I love suffer so they can make me suffer. Those bastards still want me dead."

"We'll fight this together, John" She choked. "I don't care if it's not mine to fight, I'm sticking with you! I love you"  
"I love you" They shared a kiss, proving their love for each other. The horse that approached them carried Drew MacFarlane, he watched John and his daughter kiss, he was still not comfortable with the idea, but if Bonnie was happy that's all he really wanted.

"What happened?"  
"Pa, It's not John's fault he-"  
"No, It's my fault, the government are still after me."  
"Are you alright, both of you?" Bonnie nodded.  
"This fight isn't over yet"

**A/N: **Well, There's chapter five! Once again I'm really sorry it took so long, I really did struggle with this, But I do have an idea where this is going so fingers crossed, the updates will be quicker. But thanks for reading and please review. (:


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter five, here is chapter six.. I'm so sorry that this took as long as it did, I had absolutely NO idea how to start this, and didn't know where it was going. And then my teacher stole my notebook so I couldn't write stuff down. But I eventually got writing and here it is. I really hope you enjoy and please read and review! (:

**NOTE:** An author with the Pen name of Lyxert gave me some very nice advice, so I have made a slight change to chapter 4, it's nothing big. It just explains that John has been at MacFarlane's ranch for several weeks before he and Bonnie going chasing cows and falling in love. (:

(Also I don't have bad grammar, I'm just making it sound more like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**

**Chapter 6. The beginning of the end.**

When the trio arrived back at the ranch, night was beginning to roll across the horizon, swallowing everything in it's path. The sky was decorated with a collection of glittering stars and a full moon completing the truly beautiful scene. All was silent within the ranch. John spent the entire duration of nightfall pondering over the events that had taken place. He knew that he had to do something, if he continued to hide, to run away the government would continue to fight back, they would continue to hurt his last remaining loved ones. He knew what their next plan was, Invasion. They could invade the ranch at any moment, and John had to fight back. But not here, he was not going to risk everything that the MacFarlanes owned just so he could fight some epic battle against some US sons-of-bitches. Tall trees. That's where he would fight them. How could he get them there?  
****

John had spent a week or two planning his attack until he finally told the MacFarlanes.

"John we're not letting you leave, we're in this together!" Bonnie's voiced was raised with a mixture of anger and deep sadness.

"It's too dangerous. They're after me! And I'll give myself up, but I'm not letting you loose everything. I've already put you in enough danger!" Bonnie threw herself and John and held him tightly.  
"You stupid man! I don't care about the danger! I don't care about loosing this place! And I don't care that it's not my battle to fight! I just can't live without you!" John held her tighter and planted a kiss on Bonnie's cheek as she began to sob silently. He truly loved this woman, and he couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her.

"Bonnie….-"  
"John, I'm going to fight with you! And you're not gonna talk me out of it!" John sighed.  
"Very well."

"I'll fight too, John. I'm with you."  
"Thank you, Mr MacFarlane." John said calmly.

"I must warn you that we're short on ammunition"  
"I'll get some, There's a gunsmith in Armadillo"

"Wanna borrow the wagon?"  
"Please" John answered with a nod. Bonnie looked down her body and sighed, for reasons that only she knew.  
"Pa, I need to help Amos with some of the ranch chores. Why don't you go with John?"  
"Take care, Darlin'." As the two most important men in Bonnie's life left her, she collapsed onto a near-by chair and began to cry. He heart was slowly breaking.

"What's going to happen to us?!" She sobbed. "To Pa, to me and to John?" She curled up and cried for so long, hours maybe. Until deciding: "I have to tell him!"

*?*

"John, Bonnie has been acting different lately, do you know anything' about that?" Questioned Drew MacFarlane curiously.

"Different? Different how?"

"I dunno, just different. She just doesn't seem herself, If you know what I mean?" John nodded. "She seems a lot more….cautious about things and she just doesn't seem happy. I guess it's probably from everything that's going on"  
"I guess" John agreed as they both mounted their wagon.

*?*

Bonnie gazed patiently out of the window, her face was red and teary, she had to make sure John and her father were gone before she even attempted to start work, If they saw her in her current state, they would know that something was wrong. Eventually the wagon began to roll away from the ranch. Bonnie swiftly cleaned the tears from her face and ventured into the barn.

"Mornin', Miss MacFarlane!" Greeted Amos cheerfully. "How you feelin' today?"

"I'm…..I'm alright" Bonnie answered shyly.

"Now, come on, Miss. You can't fool me. I know something's wrong."  
"Amos, Can I tell you something, something no-one else knows apart from me?"  
Sure, Miss. What's wrong?"

It did not take long for John and Drew to roll into Armadillo. The town was anything but empty, dust clouds formed close to the dirt covered ground as people, horses and wagons constantly entered and exited Armadillo.  
"John, You go to the gunsmith, get as many guns and ammunition as possible, I'll go to the doctors office."  
"Okay, Mr MacFarlane." John scurried into the gunsmith, he purchased as many riffles and dynamite sticks as he could carry, and Drew had a collection of different medicines.  
"Come on" Mr MacFarlane said eagerly. "We should get back to the ranch as fast as we can!"  
"Hey, Marston!" They turned to spot the Marshall sprinting towards them.

"Marshall? What's-"  
"John, Just listen" Interrupted the Marshal. "Some government agents were wandering around her earlier, they came into my office askin' if I knew where you were.."  
"Did you tell them anything?" John questioned angrily.

"No, Nothing. But they're still askin', they're around here somewhere, It won't be long until they find ya, they're comin' after you, John!" The Marshal breathed and panted heavily. "I suggest you start runnin' now!"  
"I ain't running, Marshall, Runnin' won't do me no good. If I run, they'll just keep followin' me. I need to fight back, it's the only way."  
"But John-"  
"Trust me, Marshall" The Marshall reached out and shook John's hand.

"I wish the best of luck, John. You're a good man."  
"Thank you, Marshall"  
"And good luck to you and your daughter too, Mr MacFarlane" Drew simply nodded his head. The Marshall lazily tipped his hat and left them.

"You don't have to fight, Mr MacFarlane, you and Bonnie can run and remain safe"  
"You can argue with us all you want, John" The both mounted the wagon. "But you ain't gonna convince us to leave, we're both sticking with you, John until the end" And with that they galloped back to the ranch.

"Miss MacFarlane, I…."  
"Amos, Please don't tell anyone"  
"I won't, Miss, But-"  
"And you can't tell my father!"  
"I won't, Miss, I promise. What about John"  
"I'm gonna tell him today" Amos gently threw his arms around Bonnie.  
"I'm always here for you, Miss. Remember that" He assured softly.  
"Thank you, Amos" wept Bonnie. "Thank you so much" Bonnie continued to cry on his shoulder, until she could no longer produce any more tears, yet Amos let her remain where she was.

"Why exactly do they want you, John?"

"There's a number of reasons, Mr MacFarlane. I rode in a gang a long, long time ago. We robbed banks, held people ransom and killed people we didn't like. We stole money from the rich and stupid and gave the money to the people who truly needed it. When the gang split, me and my family tried to escape that life. The government wanted me to their dirty work, they wanted _all_ gang members dead, including me. Because I escaped, killed their men and leader, they want me even more. That is why I don't want you and Bonnie to fight with me, because I got myself into this mess."  
"And we're gonna get you out of it, John!"  
"You're wasting your time, Mr MacFarlane…"  
"How?"  
"I don't think I'm gonna come out of this fight alive…" Drew swallowed hard.

"W…what makes you think that?"  
"They won't give until I'm dead."  
"But if we get rid of all of them all, then you can survive and live the rest of your life in peace?"  
"Maybe, Mr MacFarlane. That's what I truly want to happen, I don't care how many men I kill, I just want peace. There just isn't a guarantee that it will happen…"  
"I will happen, John. I'll make sure it does."  
"Thank you, Mr MacFarlane" The rest of the journey remained silent until they arrived back at the ranch. "Mr MacFarlane, please don't say anything to you daughter, I don't want her to get worried."  
"I won't" John nodded in thanks. Bonnie ran up to John and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.  
"Did you get enough?"  
"Yeah, We've got some extra riffles, dynamite sticks, medicine and ammunition. We should be ready."  
"Do you have any idea about when we will need to be ready?"  
"No, not really. The Marshall told us that some government agents were sniffin' around Armadillo tryin' to locate me. He didn't tell them anything, but they should find out pretty soon"  
"I suggest we get everything ready, then when we need to be ready, we will be" Suggest Drew.  
"That sounds good, Pa. Where shall we set up? Where's the best place?"  
"What about your barn?" Suggested John. "It's got plenty of cover, we can see far across the horizon and we can bring the ladders up with us to stop anyone else getting up"  
"Good" Said Drew. "But what about the ranch workers?"

"I'm not sure…" Sighed Bonnie. "We could keep them in their homes, or our house, if any of them want to fight then they can-"  
"No!" Snapped John. "I'm not risking more lives! It's bad enough I'm putting you two in danger!"

"Okay, we'll give them the choice of staying locked in their homes, or evacuating, Pa, go tell them now, we might not have much time" Drew scurried away and immediately alerted the ranch workers. None of the workers remained on the ranch, each and everyone left the ranch, all but one, all but Amos.

"Amos? Your staying?" Asked Bonnie.  
"You didn't think I'd leave you did you?" He chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I am, Miss. John, I'm sure Miss MacFarlane has said this to you almost too many times, but you have done so much for this ranch, if it weren't for you, there might not even be a ranch. Because you have done so much, I am willing to risk my life for a hero like you!"  
"Thank you, Amos. But I'm no hero, but, If you really feel that way and nothin' will talk you out of this-"  
"Nothin'" Amos said eagerly.  
"Then I guess I'm gonna have to let you fight" Amos shook John's hand roughly.

"You're a good man, Marston."  
"Maybe we should get thing ready in the barn." Suggested John with a light chuckle. They all began to grab riffles and ammunition from the wagon, they scurried up and down the ladders, placing supplies in the right places, until eventually they were ready for the inevitable attack.

"John! John!" The all peeped from the barn's top floor-The Marshal was galloping through the recently deserted ranch. John called out.  
"Marshall, what are ya doin'?!" The Marshal halted his mount at the bottom of the barn and replied almost breathless.  
"Those government bastards know where you are, they'll be here by sun-set!" The Marshall said no more, he galloped away back towards Armadillo, hopefully maybe trying to make an attempt at stopping the agents. Bonnie felt paralyzed with fear. John wrapped his arms around her and soothed her with his touch.

"Is this it, John?"  
"Yes, This is it…"

**A/N:** Well, there it is, chapter six is done. I really hope you enjoyed it. I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last chapter. I have grown really attached to this fanfiction and all of you loyal readers. I will definitely be writing more red dead redemption fanfictions. Thank you for reading! (:

I dare all Red dead redemption fans to think about how sad and horrible John's death was while listening to the Red dead redemption soundtrack: "Deadman's gun" I'm not joking, I cry everythime I hear it. :P


	7. Chapter 7 The Final fight

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rockstar!

**A/N:** Okay, I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, I feel so bad, but I kind of made up for it by re-playing red dead redemption, mainly doing the first and last mission with Bonnie. I have also been playing online hoping to give myself inspiration.  
If anyone wants to trade PSN names with me and wants to go on RDR multiplayer with me, message me on Fanfiction. (:

(Also, I don't have bad grammar, I'm just trying make it sound like the west)

**Poisonous dynamite**  
**Chapter 7. The final fight.**

"Alright!" Announced John. "They're goin' to be here in a few hours, and we need to be ready. Amos, you and Mr. MacFarlane can watch from the back, I want you to pull up the ladder so they can't climb up."  
They happily obeyed John's orders, they snatched the barn ladder and scurried to the back ledge, riffle's in hands. They could see so far into the horizon, they were sure that if the soldiers came towards them this way, they would see them a long time before they actually attacked the ranch.  
"How long do you think we have until they arrive?" Bonnie asked shyly.

"An hour or two, maybe.." Bonnie buried her head into John's shoulder and cried silently. She had never felt this way before, never had she felt such pain and fear mixed into to one enigmatic and heart-breaking emotion, Never had she been faced with the realization of the death of her loved ones and herself. Never before. Drew turned his head slightly and gazed sympathetically at his daughter, apart from his city-dwelling son, Bonnie was the only family he had left, and although he couldn't bare to see her in such pain or could even imagine the heartbreak would go through if he lost her, we was almost glad that she had finally found a man she loved, and that's when his heart started to shatter again, when he remember what John had said to him, that he didn't think he'd make it out alive, that if he kept fighting the government they would keep fighting back, But he kept hoping that they could fight them all off and live in peace, after all, it could happen.  
"Do you want to build a fire?" He asked John in almost a whisper. "Just to keep us warm, it's soon be gettin' dark and cold"

"Go ahead, Mr MacFarlane" Drew grabbed some old twigs and hay from the corner of the barn, he arranged them in a neat pile before sparking them with a match. The fire blazed with a comforting orange flame that warmed them all very quickly as they sat around it. They sat there for a while, not saying anything, the tension was too high, everyone was scared, but whether it was for their lives or John's they did not know. Amos and Drew eventually return to their posts, leaving Bonnie and John alone by the fire. Bonnie rested her head on John's shoulder, she may have cried a lot for the past few weeks, but she didn't cry out of weakness, but out of strength, to show how much she loved what she had, and how far she would go to protect the ones closest to her.  
"What about the animals?" Amos asked. "Will they be safe?"

"They won't hurt the animals." John said plainly. "They just want me…" A single tear ran down Bonnie's face, was she loosing John? "Bonnie, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always, always love you. I may have been with Abigail, But when I met you, something changed, I felt different, my heart did flips whenever I was near you, I would think about you every chance I got, I'd fallen in love with you, I still am in love with you, I will forever love you." Bonnie didn't know what to say, she had no idea where all of this was coming from, but his romantic speech made her feel so special, like she was the only important person in the world, it made her heart race and made he love for John grow and grown like a flower bursting into life.  
"I love you too, John." She said in-between tears. She huddle up to him, for warmth, safety and love. She trembled and shook with, like she knew the end was coming for one, or maybe all of them, she wished it wasn't true. John embraced her with his strong arms, he tenderly pulled her into his torso, kissed her head and soothed her with his touch. Then, Amos broke the silence with a cry of terror.  
"John! They're here!" John shot to his feet.  
"How many?"

"'Bout ten of em, comin' down the hill. But there'll be more of 'em!" Everyone grabbed their weapons, Amos and Drew took about the ones coming down the hill, while John and Bonnie kept a look out on the front. Eventually gunshots was the only sound heard within miles, smoke filled the air, men running or galloping down the hill stumbled with blood rushing out of their bodies from several fatal wounds. Then soldiers began to attack from the front. The couple didn't hesitate, they began to fire constantly, their shots hardly ever missing their targets. Blood covered the dusty ground which the ranch lay upon, horses whinnied with terror, cattle bolted around their pens and chickens flapped with madness. All around there was death.  
"Most of 'em are gone from 'round here!" Drew announced in between gun shots, but there might be more comin', we'll keep a look out!" More and more waves of soldiers poured in from the horizon and attacked them from every possible direction, most men were on foot. Enemy gunshots bombarded the barn and she sent sharp, stray pieces of splintering wood flying through the air, much like their bullets.  
"There's too many of 'em 'round here!" John exclaimed. "I need someone to give us a hand" No hesitation existed when Drew bolted to the other side of the barn to assist.

"You can't fight us all, Marston!" A soldier called out.  
"Fuck you, you bastards!" John retorted as he killed more. The area began to darken slightly, but the fight never ended. It seemed like a constant for of torture, constant killing that was possibly not needed. John once again blamed himself for everything, he caused this death, this danger, this terror. He was putting his loved ones at such a risk, he couldn't take it much longer, it had to end, and he knew there was only one possible ending that would solve all his problems….

"More comin' in over here!" Amos announced. But before anyone could run to assist, an enemy bullet shot towards the barn and pierced through Amos' body. He fell out of the barn and plummeted to ground. As he fell, his lifeless body suffered a dozen more bullet wounds until he hit the ground.

"He killed him Marston, you're next!" A leading solider taunted. Bonnie blinked back tears, she had loved Amos in her own special way. John pulled her to the corner of the barn, embraced her and gave her a soothing look. Without saying anything she continued to shoot, she believed getting rid of all of the soldiers would be the solution to all John's problems. If only. Then, the gunshots stopped, The soldiers no longer fired, and neither did John's group. No one knew what to expect from this.  
"You gonna give in, Marston?" Silence fell down upon them. John looked at them with hateful eyes.  
"Wait there." He said plainly.  
"John? What are you doin'?" Bonnie questioned in a low voice.  
"We can't win by continuing what we're doin', they're gonna keep coming back, eventually, we'll all suffer the same fate as Amos" John looked at them both briefly. "I need to go."  
"What'd you mean?" John looked at Drew, he explained himself with only the heart-broken look in his eyes. Drew fell silent.

"Bonnie, this is the only way this will end, not matter how much we fight, no matter how much we hide, no matter how much we run, they'll always find me, they won't stop until I'm dead. I've already caused to much damage, I don't want to do this, I don't want to leave you but it's what's best…." Bonnie cried, only with tears and not with sound.

"I love you, you Dolt!" She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss that was shared was one of great love and great sadness. More tears flooded out of Bonnie's eyes, for she knew that this was the end.  
"I'll always love you, Bonnie.." Drew watched them-tears beginning to form in hid eyes. He had always been extremely grateful for everything John had done for his family. He hated what was happening to John, a good man that had nothing bad sadness and heart-break thrown upon him. John tipped his hat towards Drew-who returned the nod. As John slowly paced away Bonnie threw herself at her father and drench his shoulder with tears, she rested a hand on her stomach, a stomach that over the past few weeks had grown, and would continue to. Her father gave her a question look which Bonnie confirmed with a nod. Drew pulled her close again. John would never know of the life he was leaving behind. John slid down the barn ladders and gazed through the petite gap that lay in the barn doors. A small part of him wanted to grab another stick of dynamite and teach those government fucks a second lesson, but he'd already lost too many loved ones because of it, he would not loose more. The dynamite he held, was Poisonous Dynamite. He removed all his weapons and let them fall into the dust as his breathing became rapid and heavy.

"Here we go again." He breathed. He pushed open the doors. Dozen of soldiers, all with pistols and riffle faced him. Guns blazed, blood flowed and John fell to the ground. John knew that he would never be able to escape his past, it's something that never could have been done, but in his final moments of life, he knew that he'd done the right thing, the MacFarlanes were safe, and they could live on. In a way, they had one. John Marston was the man that had fought the world, and he'd won.

Outlaws to the end…

**A/N:** Oh my, it's all over. Well, there you go, that is poisonous dynamite, I know that it's been a long and rough ride, my updates have been very awkward and spread apart, and my writing isn't great but I would like to thank you to all you that stuck with me, to all you that followed the story, that added it to your favorites and especially that left reviews. I couldn't have done this without any one you. But there will be a lot more Red dead redemption to come.

Honestly, I couldn't have done this without anyone of you, and if you review or do any of that stuff after this has been posted then I thank you too. You readers are what keep me going. I really, really enjoyed writing this because of all of you readers! Thank you all so much. J

**NOTE:** If there's anything you don't get message me and I'll explain.


	8. Chapter 8 (Authors notes and thanks)

**Thank-you everyone!**

Well, there you go, it's finished. This chapter is me babbling on about stuff and saying thank-you to readers, followers and some very special people that helped me with one of my favourite fanfiction, so stayed tuned because you might be mentioned! :D

Okay, so first I want to have a little chat about "Poisonous dynamite", Well, I really, really, really enjoyed writing this, it is by far one of my favourites, and according to all of the reviews, follows and views so did you. And that's what really makes me happy and keeps me writing is knowing that you reader's are enjoying what I'm writing. So please keep the reviews coming on my future Fanfictions!

I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that I am defiantly be writing more red dead redemption fanfictions, I have already come up with so many ideas. I'm not sure when they will be published, because I am going to re-write "The Jedi from Earth", write another Star wars fanfiction, carry on with "Lara Croft and the sword of Damocles" and the possibility of a Harry Potter fanfiction. Maybe even Doctor who!

So please stay with me. (:

So, a little about the ending because some people asked me why I chose to end it like I did. I have to admit that I nearly cried when writing it, and I really did want to give it a nice happy ending, but I felt that if John could get off that easily he would have lived in the game. So I felt like the ending I chose worked better. But I will be writing happy ones, so don't worry, It's not all going to be the tragedy genre.

Now for the most important bit! The thank-you's! I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and read at least one of my chapters, I really hope people still continue to read.

**But I would like to thank everyone who left at least one review, They are:**

TaylorChesney

Lauren Grant

RKF22

Laura201112

Gamingirl1998

GracieClaire

Lyxert

**If you have left a review after this was posted thank-you to you as well!**

**Now I would like to thank the followers! They are:**

GamingGirl1998

GracieClaire

Laura201112

Lauren Grant

PskullV

TaylorChesney

.16

Toby7400

Aj1776

Frustration

HarryPotterTwin

IceQueen2012

KillSwich

LiamShepley

YouAreBeforeEverything

**If you followed after this was posted then thank you too!**

**And the people who added it to their favorites! They are:**

AJ1776

GracieClaire

HarryPotterTwin

KillSwich

Laura201112

Lauren Grant

TaylorChesney

Toby7400

**If you added it as a favourite after this was posted, thank you too!**

**And I would also like to thank the people that helped me with this fanfiction. They are:**

Josh14Radier

Lyxert

Harry potter-animefan666

Pantherpatronus

**And more of my friends and family. Thank-you so much!**

Well, there you have it. I have thank-you all. I will continue to do these thank-you's after fanfictions if you enjoy them. Please stick around because you never know when you'll like another one of my fanfictions. Please keep reviews coming in. Thank-you everyone! :D


End file.
